1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that produces print job data and to an image processing apparatus that outputs the print job data received from the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a security policy (hereinafter simply referred to as a “policy”) that indicates an authority for accessing and handling electronic data that is stored in a data processing apparatus such as a personal computer is applied to the electronic data. In such a method, an access authority is set so that a person other than a user who is registered as an authorized user to a server apparatus that manages a policy cannot either access the electronic data nor perform printing, (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-38371). Thus, a permission for accessing electronic data registered to an image processing apparatus can be limited to appropriate users.
In addition, in a technique related to printing of electronic data, a data processing apparatus sends print job data produced based on the electronic data to an image processing apparatus so as to store the print job data in a storage device in the image processing apparatus. A function that implements that operation is called “box printing”. By using a box printing function, the print job data that is stored in a storage device of an image processing apparatus can be repeatedly printed.
In addition, there is a function called “secured printing”. In the secured printing, the following operations are performed. First, print job data provided with a password that is produced by a printer driver of a data processing apparatus is received by an image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus temporarily stores the received print job data. Then, upon input of a correct password through an operation unit, the image processing apparatus prints out the print job data that is stored in a storage device thereof.
As described above, in the box printing and the secured printing, print job data produced based on electronic data is stored in a storage device of an image processing apparatus.
However, in the case of box printing or secured printing of electronic data to which a policy is applied, a policy similar to a policy that is applied to the electronic data cannot be applied to the print job data that is stored in a storage device of an image processing apparatus. This is because at the time the electronic data is converted into print job data by a printer driver in a data processing apparatus, data related to the policy is lost.